


Seven Miracles, Seven Sins

by wontonto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, and it's more like they're the embodiment of the sin??? idk, and then i realized that plus kagami there's seven miracles and i was like OMG IT'S PERFECT, but not really enough to validate tagging it imo, i usually don't write in first person but it just worked better with them this way, i wrote the pride one for my poetry class and just kept imagining akashi, minor aokise in both aomine's and kise's, rated t bc Aomine's lust and uhhhhh he's just horny lmao, so thus this happened lmao, they're all in first person i'm sorry fkdljafklasjl, this was a fun little writing challenge though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: A series of tiny, 49 word-long poems about the Generation of Miracles and Kagami, corresponding to the Seven Deadly Sins.Each poem is seven lines, each line with seven words in it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Pride: Akashi Seijuro

There’s only room enough for me alone   
I am the one on the throne   
No one’s eyes can be above mine   
No one can stand higher than me   
No one dares to stand against me    
Lest they desire to be a pawn   
I am the absolute emperor of all


	2. Greed: Kise Ryouta

I’ve got to have all of them   
It is not enough to have one   
Speed, agility, I’ve got to get better   
Faster, higher, it’s still not enough yet  
I’m not enough and it’s not ready  
There’s so much I have to learn   
Before I’m ready to face _him_ again


	3. Wrath: Kuroko Tetsuya

No one does that to my friends   
There’s no excuse to act that way   
I'm sick and tired of all this   
It’s all bullshit and I'm absolutely done   
There’s no reason to push me aside   
And if you keep being an asshole   
I’ll show you what anger looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will not be taking criticism on this one thank you


	4. Envy: Midorima Shintaro

I see the others all smiling together   
And I wonder why I am not   
The two flirting together, oblivious to it   
The blue phantom smiles, pushing them together   
The captain grins, happy to see them   
And I always have to wonder why   
I cannot have that happiness for myself


	5. Lust: Aomine Daiki

His pale skin, stark contrast to mine   
Our bodies sliding together, two becoming one   
His soft blond hair and amber eyes   
His strong arms and tight toned body   
Together we are always a perfect match   
I catch his eye across the room   
Yanked out of my fantasy of us 


	6. Gluttony: Kagami Taiga

“You always eat too much” yeah, yeah   
I eat a lot, but I’m hungry   
I always eat breakfast in the morning   
I always have second breakfast at eleven   
And lunch and dinner and snacks between   
I eat and I’m not _as_ hungry   
But nothing seems to sate my hunger


	7. Sloth: Murasakibara Atsushi

It’s too much effort to even move   
I don’t  wanna get out of bed   
School’s not worth it, I'm too tired   
I just  wanna lay in the sun   
Like a giant cat and do nothing   
I don’t have the energy at all   
I’ll just stay here in bed, forever


End file.
